Espiritual Comprensión
by Escritor Fantasma
Summary: Incluso en el paraiso existen en contraste la unión y la diferencia, pero a pesar de los conflictos que esto provoca, el Amor verdadero al final prevalece. Un relato desde los puntos de vista de los arcángeles Miguel y Gabriel"


**Espiritual Comprensión**

El Paraíso implica los conceptos "Felicidad", "Paz" y "Amor", pero hubo un tiempo en que no fue del todo así. En las mansiones de luz y vida existen seres que son naturales a estos inimaginables sitios, y como tales, tienen sus propios modos de pensar, sentir y actuar. Con frecuencia relacionados, pero algunas veces enfrentados. Y esto sucedió a los protagonistas del siguiente relato.

Un buen día, mucho tiempo después de la gran guerra, uno de los seres creados por la Voluntad, la Palabra y la Acción se dedicó a pasear por los hermosos prados colindantes de la ciudad santa de Sión. Todo era tan bello y pacífico que aquél inquieto adolescente de rizada cabellera oscura, ojos cafés y piel morena se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje en la tranquilidad de su reposo frente a un inmenso lago.

_-Me llamo Gabriel, y soy el último de los arcángeles del Todopoderoso, a quien sirvo sin descanso, sin otra recompensa que esta felicidad de ser su siervo. He vivido en el paraíso desde que tengo memoria, y hasta ahora mi pasatiempo favorito no era el reflexionar._

Observó a la distancia y a su cercanía la belleza que le rodeaba. El brillante verde del pasto, el fragante aroma de las flores, la luminosidad de los colores y la fresca pureza de las aguas, en las cuales descansaba sus pies.

_-Mi inteligencia no llega muy lejos, y mucho menos mis razonamientos. Mi mente, a pesar de la eternidad, es demasiado joven para comprender los conceptos que me enseñan mis sabios hermanos. A veces creo que no nací para filósofo, y mucho menos para maestro, pues me aburro con facilidad en la escuela _–dijo divertido el inquieto y realmente inocente ángel de la gracia-_, pero ellos no parecen desanimarse en enseñarme ni disminuir mi motivación por aprender. Aunque hay uno que ya se cansó de enseñarme hasta setenta veces siete _–razonó con tristeza-

Guardó silencio en su pensamiento, mirando aquél lago apacible y aguas transparentes, en las cuales cayó una lágrima que resplandecía a la luz. Sí, el noble e ingenuo ángel adolescente tenía su ánimo decaído, sin su natural alegría tan propia de los niños y de los inquietos querubines con los cuales competía en travesuras y desafíos que nunca excedían más allá de la sana diversión. Pero algunos parecían desesperarse ante esta actitud.

_-Yo sé que frecuentemente me comporto como un chiquillo travieso que ignora las advertencias de sus padres, pero nunca he hecho daño a nadie _–dijo para sí mismo-. _ No lo hago por llamar la atención, sino porque soy tan feliz que no me puedo contener y pues hago lo que hago. La mayoría de mis hermanos aceptan y toleran estas facetas mías, pero uno de ellos parece haber perdido la paciencia conmigo ante mis travesuras._

Las lágrimas fueron cada vez más abundantes en su rostro, que era el reflejo de la inocencia inmaculada y la travesura sin malicia. La tristeza hacía surcos en sus encantadores ojos acastañados, brillantes por la fuerza de una juventud imperecedera y la tenacidad propia de los que nunca se rinden, pero ahora apagados por la tristeza y el sufrimiento.

_-Mis hermanos dicen que yo no cedo ante los problemas ni las adversidades, que soy el primero en enfrentarlos y salir adelante. Pero ahora me siento realmente triste _–con la manga de su túnica color rosa secó sus lágrimas- _porque él me ignora y porque ya no quiere estar conmigo. Entonces es cierto que le soy insoportable y que no le soy querido._

**-¿Quién dice eso? **–Preguntó una voz juvenil, fuerte e imponente-

_-Él, estoy seguro. Mi hermano mayor, aunque no lo diga, seguro ya se hartó de mí y ya no quiere verme porque soy insoportable _–respondió con la voz entrecortada y el llanto más abundante-

**-¿Estás seguro de lo que afirmas? **–cuestionó la voz-

_-Si al verme se da la vuelta, si al enseñarme pierde la paciencia y si yo estoy se va, qué más quiero para darme cuenta de que le soy insoportable _–replicó dolorosamente-

**-¿No crees que se deba a otro motivo que ignoras? **–Argumentó intentando ser conciliador-

_-¡¿Y a qué más podría deberse?!_

**-A que me cuesta trabajo comprender, Gabriel **–respondió-

Sorprendido, el ángel inocente giró para descubrir a su interrogador: un joven mucho más maduro, de porte principesco; su piel blanca como la nieve, de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como las aguas del lago, pero su mirada era seria y su personalidad se observaba severa y estricta. A pesar de la claridad del mediodía, su resplandor ocre se visualizaba sin problemas, lo mismo que la luz rosa del menor.

_-¡¿Miguel?! _–visiblemente asustado, cayó de espaldas. Cuando se incorporó y recuperó un poco la compostura, el mayor tomó la palabra-

**-Te he buscado por todas partes. Faltaste a clases. Quiero saber porqué **–inquirió estricto y directo-

_-Miguel, yo… no fui a clases porque… porque _–temblaba y dudaba de sus palabras. Aunque muy inocente, tenía miedo- _me siento mal y no estoy de ánimos._

**-¿Te sientes mal?** –Respondió afirmando con la pregunta- **¿Y porqué no nos dijiste?**

_-No quise que nadie me preguntara y me detuviera. Quería estar solo un momento y no quería que los demás me vieran así, Miguel _–dijo con la mirada baja y con la voz triste. Sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos por el llanto pasado-

**-¿No verte en qué estado? ¿Qué te sucede?**

_-¿Desde cuándo te interesa? _–Le cuestionó con molestia- _¡De los demás lo creo, pero de ti no!_

**-¿Qué no crees que no sería capaz de hacer? **–le devolvió su cuestión con un acercamiento, rompiendo poco a poco la distancia-

_-Tú no eres capaz de preocuparte por mí, ¡porque no me soportas! _–replicó el inocente muchacho visiblemente enojado y triste-

En ese momento, toda respuesta desapareció de la boca del hermano mayor. Aquél razonamiento le dejó sorprendido. Un silencio incómodo rodeaba el ambiente, volviéndose más denso conforme el tiempo.

_-Vine aquí _–dándole la espalda- _porque sólo aquí encuentro paz. Estoy aquí porque pensé que podría encontrar una respuesta y liberarme de esto que me hace sentir mal. Pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo porque has estropeado mi lugar especial. Me iré y no quiero que me sigas._

Estaba por remontar vuelo, pero la mano firme del rubio se lo impidió:

_-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame, Miguel! _–demandó-

**-No, Gabriel. No dejaré que te vayas porque ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad, y es hora de hablar y no de huir. Sólo te pido un momento, y pedir sabes que me cuesta mucho **– su tono de voz le delataba-, **así que por favor no compliquemos más la situación.**

Aunque despistado casi siempre, entre su confusión pudo percibir honestidad y sinceridad en las palabras de su hermano. Y con algo de duda, plegó sus alas.

**-Gabriel **–sin soltar el delgado brazo-**, ¿qué te hace pensar que no te soporto?**

_-Tus actitudes, Miguel. ¡Te desesperas muy de prisa y me duele que no me tengas paciencia! _–el llanto se hizo de nuevo presente-. _Sé que así eres, y que todo lo quieres bien a la primera, pero no soy perfecto y…_

**-Te entiendo, pero…**

_-Por favor, déjame continuar y no me interrumpas _–demandó. Sin que se percatara, el primer general de Dios sonrió disimuladamente- _También suéltame, sabes que no huiré _–y el mayor soltó con desgano la delicada extremidad- _Te decía que no soy perfecto y tan disciplinado como los soldados a tus órdenes, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? Así soy y así seré siempre. No puedo ser alguien más…_

**-No quiero que lo seas **–dijo susurrando-

_-¿Qué? ­­_–por lo bajo no escuchó-

**-¡Que no quiero que lo seas! **–se exasperó ante la pregunta, consiguiendo un efecto negativo en su hermano-

_-¿Lo ves? ¡Sólo soy yo y ya te desesperas!_

**-Te equivocas **–su voz expresaba malestar y confusión- **No es por eso que pierdo la paciencia.**

_-Entonces _–el chico apaciguó su ánimo, regresando su natural empatía hacia los demás-, _ ¿a qué se debe en realidad?_

**-Porque no comprendo **–y sin que el otro se lo esperara, Miguel lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a sí, casi desapareciendo la distancia- **¡¿cómo es posible que puedas despertar en mi emociones tan contradictorias que mi disciplina y mi propio ser se enfrenten en un combate sin cuartel con sólo verte o escucharte?! ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede ser tan inocente y provocar en mi tanta desesperación? Y no puedo explicarme cómo es posible que hayamos surgido de la misma fuente y seamos tan distintos. **

El inocente muchacho estaba más que sorprendido por aquella reacción tan inesperada, y más por las desesperadas palabras que su hermano mayor le decía. Un rubor violento se plasmó en sus mejillas y un brillo de conmoción apareció en su mirada.

_-¿Todo eso en ti provoco? ¿Sólo por ser yo? Entonces tengo razón en decir _–intentó abrir una brecha- _que te desespero y por eso no quieres verme ni estar conmigo._

**-¡No es cierto! Estás equivocado **–impidiendo la separación-**. Ahora, en estos momentos, es cuando me doy cuenta de ello. Dejé transcurrir el tiempo y esperar que estos asuntos se solucionaran, pero sólo los empeoré. **

_-¿Qué empeoró? _–con su mirada anhelante fija en el mar de las pupilas del rubio-

**-Todo por lo que hemos luchado, todo por cuanto hemos luchado lo puse en riesgo por mi estupidez. Además, con mi ceguera no he visto la realidad y no he discernido la verdad de las acciones. Y eso, Gabriel, vaya que me afectó.**

_-¿De qué forma? _–preguntó intrigado-

Miguel, el primero de los arcángeles, guardó silencio, acompasando su respiración y sus latidos al ritmo de su hermano. En su mente bullían ideas y creencias dispares, así como varias reflexiones sobre la situación que afectaba este aquí y ahora, que no se veían muy favorecidas por la situación y sus emociones a flor de piel.

**-En todas las formas posibles en que un conflicto puede. Esta situación se asemeja mucho al frente de batalla, pero con la diferencia de que no es posible planear una estrategia previa al ataque. Por eso, actúo de esta forma, porque jamás antes he vivido una situación como esta, ni he estado más involucrado que nunca.**

El ángel castaño le miraba confundido, intentando comprender las palabras de su hermano mayor. Y este, al ver su dificultad:

**-Perdón, debí explicarme mejor. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Es tan problemático que hasta yo me enredo en mis propias deducciones y a su vez siembro la confusión en espíritus tan sencillos! **­–exasperado-** Lo diré sin rodeos: este problema nos ha afectado a los dos.**

_-Ahora entiendo un poco más. No sólo soy yo el que padece, también…_

**-Sí, así es. Esta situación te ha traído dolor y pena que tú crees injusta, pero has de saber que te ha dado un poco de sabiduría. En cuanto a mi, me ha mostrado un lado de mi persona que no creí que existiera.**

_-¿El lado que no creías ser? _–preguntó con interés y confusión-

Con suave lentitud –extraño en él- Miguel se separó de su hermano, sin distanciarse demasiado. Tanto el uno como el otro querían escucharse y comprenderse.

**-Escucha. Como seres creados, tenemos una personalidad única. No hay dos seres iguales en ningún mundo, pues es imposible. **

_-¡Entonces _–argumentó precipitadamente- "ÉL"! –pero el rubio le cayó con firme delicadeza-

**-Ni siquiera lo pienses ni lo vuelvas a decir. Sólo puedo decirte que "ES". Pero ese asunto no nos concierne por ahora. Dejemos la teología para después. Quise decir que ningún ser creado posee la misma personalidad porque todos responden de diferente manera a situaciones de cualquier tipo. Nadie piensa lo mismo, nadie tiene la misma conducta, y tampoco nadie tiene los mismos afectos. Todo es diferente y las reacciones son distintas.**

Gabriel escuchó atento el discurso, y en silencio meditó enserio y relacionó anteriores palabras:

_-¡Por eso dijiste que surgimos de la misma fuente, pero somos distintos! _–dijo con asombro-

**-Así es **–sonriendo disimuladamente-**.**

_-Pero somos hermanos, no se supone que…_

**-No. El hecho de que seamos hermanos no nos iguala. Al contrario, nuestros pensamientos son sólo relativos a los pensamientos de cualquiera de nuestros hermanos. Es por eso que por las diferencias existen los conflictos, y es por los conflictos que surgen las confusiones.**

_-¿Nada bueno, entonces, puede salir de un problema? ¿Nada positivo hay en un conflicto?_

**-No me dejaste terminar, y también tus palabras te las aplico ahora **–le reprendió con autoridad fraternal, al tiempo que veía la apenada y divertida reacción del menor, inocente después de todo-**. Si Nuestro Dios y Señor hace de la oscuridad nacer luz inimaginable, en los conflictos también existe un potencial positivo en su naturaleza. Un conflicto no es bueno ni malo, sólo potencial. Cuando afecta, es la percepción de quien está involucrado que da una definición subjetiva, pero esa no es la verdadera naturaleza ni el verdadero motivo del conflicto. **

_-Y a todo esto, entonces si es sólo potencial, ¿por qué entonces nos afecta tanto?_ –un razonamiento de su pujante inteligencia-

**-Por distintos factores, pero principalmente por nuestra personalidad. Pondré ejemplos: tú eres demasiado risueño, despistado, lento **–a esta descripción Gabriel infló sus mejillas y le miró con falso enojo, gesto demasiado tierno para Miguel- **y también muy ingenuo. Y yo soy yo. **–Qué modesto, ¿no lo creen así?-

_-Sí, claro. _–replicó con ironía- _Vaya ejemplo, Miguel. Todo yo ¿y tú qué? Tú eres irritable, exigente, rencoroso, cuadrado, serio, estricto, amargado…_

**-¡Bueno ya! **–Se hartó ante esta letanía de su descripción, haciendo que Gabriel riera divertido- **Sí, tienes razón, soy todo eso **–reconoció con humildad-

_-Pero también eres comprensivo, perseverante, justo, y nos consideras a todos iguales, sin importar nuestras misiones _–concluyó la descripción de la personalidad del rubio con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que este se tranquilizara-

**-En ese caso, también reconozco en ti cualidades de fortaleza, esperanza, empatía y, sobre todo **–acercándose al chico-** me gusta tu sinceridad y la pureza de tu ser **–argumentó el mayor en reconocimiento de las virtudes ajenas-

Gabriel se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar la última frase. No por algo era el ángel custodio de dicha virtud, pero le avergonzaba reconocer aquella cualidad en su persona. Su infantil reacción no pasó desapercibida para el gallardo arcángel de la justicia.

**-Como iba diciendo **–cambiando de tema, pues la presencia de su hermano le confundía y le hacía irse por la tangente-**, una de las variables que afecta el desarrollo del conflicto es la personalidad. Siendo esta la que determina nuestra conducta y nuestros pensamientos, por tanto, la reacción ante el problema siempre varía entre seres. Con esto quiero decir que el conflicto forma parte de la vida.**

_-¿Un conflicto significa entonces pelea?_

**-No, pelea sería la degradación del potencial del conflicto. En una pelea sólo uno quedará vencedor, en el conflicto no habrá sino mediación de diferencias y búsqueda de soluciones conjuntas, respetando el criterio individual.**

_-¿Así de sencillo? _–preguntó sorprendido-

**-En lo absoluto. Ningún conflicto tiene una solución sencilla, ya que involucra intereses y acuerdos, y la resolución del mismo puede prolongarse mucho, desgastando los ánimos si estos no se saben controlar **–afirmó con sólida convicción-

_-Y en nuestro caso _–Gabriel también es directo- _¿cuál es nuestro conflicto?_

**-No es un solo conflicto, sino varios factores los que nos colocan en esta situación tan incómoda. Te diré los míos y tú después pensarás y me dirás los tuyos **–afirmó moviendo su cabeza- **Primero: La disciplina. Segundo: La cercanía. Tercero: El sentimiento. Cuarto: Mi personalidad. Y por último: las consecuencias que ya te mencioné.**

_-No comprendo del todo, y esa sería la primera, pero pienso que también mi forma de actuar tan infantil puede ser desesperante _–dijo rascándose la nuca-, _así como mi personalidad tan contrastante, y también creo que mi forma de ver la vida, que es muy diferente de la tuya, además, no soy tan disciplinado y maduro como tú._

**-Y no quiero que lo seas. Respeto tu forma de ser y de ver la vida, aunque sí deseo que madures un poco…**

_-Y vieras que lo he intentado, pero _–sonrió resignado- _nada de nada, pero no me desanimo, ¡de verdad! _–exclamó-

**-Seré honesto contigo. Me propuse cambiarte y hacer de ti un sujeto diferente, pero durante este aquí y ahora he comprendido que no debí ni pensarlo, porque el Gabriel que está frente a mi es valioso e inigualable. No sabes lo que tu alegría ha producido en mí **–le miró fijamente, sin ocultar su satisfacción-

_-¿Enserio? _–sorprendido-

**-Créelo. Nunca antes sonreía ni admiraba la belleza de la tranquilidad, pero gracias a ti, ahora puedo apreciar semejante regalo de Dios.**

_-Si bien con frecuencia me haces padecer, admiro tu disciplina y tu sólida convicción para enfrentar cualquier situación, y si bien no te llego ni a los talones, no me desanimo, ya que…_

**-Nunca cambies ni dejes de ser tú mismo **_-_le replicó con sólida convicción, sin dar lugar a más-** Si bien el tiempo y la experiencia te ayudarán a madurar, no aceleres el sabio paso de la existencia. Además, recuerda que el conflicto no sólo se da entre personas, sino también con uno mismo. La toma de decisiones es un conflicto, del cual, una vez superado, puedes salir adelante. Recuerda, el verdadero motivo del conflicto es alcanzar la madurez.**

_-¡Porque una vez que se asumen las consecuencias, el problema desaparece, pues ya se estableció un acuerdo _–dedujo acertadamente-_, y por tanto, hay otra oportunidad y un aprendizaje significativo!_

**-¡Así es hermano! Te adelantaste a mi razonamiento. Ahora veo que me equivoqué al subestimar tu inteligencia. Tu inocencia no te hace más tonto, sino que oculta la naciente sabiduría **–contestó alegre, como no lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo-

_-Ahora comprendo y entiendo mejor muchas cosas. Ya no estoy confundido, pero necesito saber una sola cosa _–esto último lo dijo en voz baja-

**-Si puedo ayudarte, dime **–le propuso conciliadoramente-

_-A pesar de nuestras muy marcadas diferencias, tú…tú, _­–el chico sintió de nuevo la sangre teñir sus mejillas- _¿aún me amas? _–desvió la mirada, temiendo una reacción inesperada-

Miguel le miró y sonrió fraternalmente. Gabriel ignoraba todo lo que provocaba en él, todo el amor que en él despertaba. Se acercó y rompió la distancia escasa que les separaba:

**-Mírame, Gabriel **–el menor se resistía por temor, pero la voz conciliadora y casi acariciante del rubio venció la última barrera-

Y tomando el delicado rostro del menor, le respondió:

**-El verdadero amor no disminuye ni se destruye con los problemas. Antes bien, se purifica y fortalece, madurando como las personas. Por eso te digo que no guardes duda al respecto de mi amor hacia ti, porque de tu amor estoy completamente seguro.**

Gabriel quedó conmovido ante estas palabras. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de felicidad y alivio, lágrimas que los suaves dedos de Miguel se encargaron de enjugar.

_-Miguel… _-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- _… hermano._

Pleno de felicidad, el menor se lanzó a sus brazos, uniendo sus cuerpos en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo, a la par de los besos inocentes que daba en las mejillas, frente y labios. Gestos de amor que el mayor correspondía, para felicidad de ambos.

_-Tú no sueles ser así de cariñoso conmigo, Miguel. Y a todo esto, ¿esto es verdadero amor? _

**-El amor no sólo son caricias. El amor es preocupación, cuidado y entrega incondicional de y hacia todos los que amamos. Y tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien.**

_-El amor es el único conflicto que no tiene solución. Si la tuviera, no sería amor. _

**-Así es, Gabriel. Así es **–y sonrió-

Sin dejar de abrazarse ni apartando sus miradas, el menor abrió su corazón:

_-Te Amo, Miguel _–dijo ruborizado, ocultando su rostro en el firme pecho-

**-También Te Amo, Gabriel **–le respondió al tiempo que le besaba en la limpia frente-

_-Insisto, no sueles ser tan cariñoso conmigo _–replicó inocentemente-

**-Sólo entre nosotros, cuando sólo Dios nos ve.**

El mediodía cedió paso a un bello atardecer, testigo de la reconciliación y del amor que estos hermanos se profesaban.

_**POR TODO DISCUTIMOS. POR TODO NOS ENOJAMOS. POR TODO PELEAMOS. PERO SÓLO DIOS SABE QUE ASÍ, EN SILENCIO, SE OCULTA NUESTRA FORMA DE AMARNOS.**_

**Fin.**

**"Escritor Fantasma"**

**17 de septiembre de 2008. 11:56 P.m.**


End file.
